The invention relates to twisting bulk continuous fiber or synthetic yarn to create torque in the yarn to give a highly textured effect to rugs and carpets created from the yarn.
The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention and may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,932 to Durling discloses a multicolored, cabled, stuffer box crimped yarn containing filaments of respectively at least two non-contrasting colors and a contrasting color, the filaments of the at least two non-contrasting colors imparting a heather appearance to the yarn and the filaments of the contrasting color imparting color accents to the yarn, is produced by cabling together at least three stuffer box crimped multifilament ends, each of the three ends containing filaments of at least two non-contrasting colors and one of the three ends containing filaments of the contrasting color in a discrete grouping and in a proportion greater than the proportion in the same end of filaments of any individual non-contrasting color and, prior to being twisted together with the other ends, containing a twist in the same sense as the twist to be imparted in the step of twisting together all the ends and, after being twisted together with the other ends, preferably containing a twist of a higher degree than the twist contained in the other ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,589 to Markey et al. discloses a method of forming a self-twisted fibrous structure comprises twisting two strand of similar count such that each has repeated along its length alternating zones of opposite twist, converging the strands at a convergence point such that they partly untwist around one another to form a self-twisted structure and acting on the strands at or downstream of the convergence point by applying further alternating zones of opposite twist so as to modify the strand to ply twist ratio of the structure. The further twist is applied at a point not greater than one-half cycle length from the first twist point and at a phase difference 20xc2x0 to 60xc2x0 following.
Presently cotton flooring articles are commonly used for flooring articles such as bath carpets and rugs and other residential uses. Flooring articles made from cotton have a tendency to mat, are not readily dyeable to a desired shade, particularly for dark colors, difficult to clean and have a tendency to develop pills or fuzziness from use. These problems are further accented for textured flooring articles.
It is desirable to have a carpet or flooring article that has a textured design without the above indicated problems. It is also desirable to have a flooring article that requires no heat setting to maintain the textured design of the flooring article. It is further desirable to have a textured loop styling of synthetic yarns for bath and residential end uses.
Briefly stated, and in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for forming a textured loop style flooring article comprising: twisting a first yarn end with a second yarn end using a first twist forming a third yarn end; cabling two third yarn ends in a same direction as the first twist of the first yarn end and the second yarn end using a cable twist forming a final yarn, wherein a differential twist occurs between the first twist and the cable twist imparting a torque to the final yarn creating a textured effect in the final yarn; and tufting the final yarn in a loop pile construction of a flooring article having the textured effect.
Pursuant to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for forming a textured loop style flooring article comprising: twisting at least one feed yarn end with a second feed yarn end using a first twist forming a third yarn end; twisting a fourth feed yarn end with a fifth feed yarn end using the first twist forming a sixth yarn end; cabling the third yarn end and the sixth yarn end together in a same direction as the twisting of the yarn ends in forming the third yarn end and the sixth yarn end using a cable twist forming a final yarn, wherein a differential twist occurs between the first twist and the cable twist imparting a torque to the final yarn creating a textured effect in the final yarn; and tufting the final yarn in a loop pile construction of a flooring article having the textured effect.
Pursuant to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a flooring article having a textured effect comprising: at least two first yarn ends twisted together with a first twist forming a third yarn end, said third yard end and another at least two-ply yarn end twisted together with a cable twist in the same direction as the first twist creating a final yarn; a differential twist occurring between the first twist and the cable twist imparts a torque to said final yarn for a textured effect; and said final yarn being tufted into a loop pile construction.